


Adopt Me?

by kittyyjeno



Category: NCT, NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT U - Fandom, WAYV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Feral Donghyuck, HaeMarkJohnJae, Haechan doesn't like being domestic, Hybrid Mark Lee, Hybrids, JohnJae are basically rich, M/M, Mark is a dumb baby, Multi, Polyamorous Character, everyone also loves mark, ten is always leaking milk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyyjeno/pseuds/kittyyjeno
Summary: Living in an adoption clinic for hybrids, Mark was starting to believe that he was never going to be owned by someone who's ready to take care of him. That's where Johnny and Jaehyun come in. Two rich, dominating lawyers with more money than they know how to spend decided they both wanted a cute omega to play with. But what they didn't know was wherever Mark goes, Donghyuck finds a way to be there as well. And Donghyuck is a little harder to control than Mark is.





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> I don't quite know how to explain it. There will be a lot of everything in every dynamic. Little space, petplay, hybrids, abo, Johnny and Jaehyun being two alphas ready to always ruin their cute princess Mark. There's a lot. Basically if you don't like a lot of hard kinks you might not enjoy this that much.   
The beginning is terrible, but don't be deterred! I swear it'll get better lajdflkjadf

Hybrids retain most of their animalistic, wild attributes and instincts. They desire to breed, mate, and to hunt, living under the alpha-omega system to explain their anatomy that science still has yet to explain in depth. However, through domestication, these traits can be used to train them into friendly and protective house pets. Hybrids who aren't owned yet live in adoption clinics, gaining the skills such as caring for pups and living under rules so they'd be the perfect pets for their owners.

Mark Lee, a white purebreed, had lived in an adoption clinic for most of his life with his cute closer-than-normal best friend Lee Donghyuck. And he liked it there, but he wanted to know what it was like to have an owner.

[ ... ]

Mark rolled onto his side, the action accompanied by the rustling of the thick chain connected to his collar. He'd texted his best friend Donghyuck a little while ago asking if he could visit him in his room, but he hadn't shown up yet. Mark knew it in the back of his head that he must've been what would seem to be a thousand miles away by now, wandering under the night sky as a wild animal. 

Donghyuck never took well to any type of house-breaking or breaking in his feral nature. Mark had no idea how he managed to escape from the confines of the collar and chain every night, but he was usually never home. If it was sunset, Donghyuck was out and about, following his soul wherever it took him. He always came back before the sun was up, but his adventures were glazed stars over in his eyes, and he wasn't really there mentally. Even captive in these four walls of the adoption clinic, Donghyuck was in the wild, hunting down his prey with sharp teeth and vicious fangs barred. He was in the streets with neon signs giving his skin a light dewy glow, and the brisk wind leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Mark, on the other hand, was more than a little happy to be in a place with a roof and good food. Sure, the collar was uncomfortable at times, and he thought being chained to his bed after the sun went down was both overkill and useless. Where he was going to go, anyways? Did they think every hybrid was going to follow in Donghyuck's footsteps and escape throughout the night? The head of the clinic said it was for their safety that they must be connected to the bed with a chain. 

Mark never understood how Donghyuck got out at night.Only the workers who cared for them had the keys to the locks. At five every morning, the staff would unlock them and they would be free. The only ones who got out of this were sick pups who needed to be taken care of or nursed or those who were causing too much of a commotion and needed to either be examined or disciplined. Somehow, Donghyuck was always in his bed before five, sound asleep wrapped in a blanket of his late night spirit hunt.

He'd asked about those adventures of his from time to time, and Donghyuck would be more than a little eager to tell him about it, but it didn't connect as a possibility in his mind. 

"You're being brainwashed!" Donghyuck's exasperated voice played out in his mind. Mark could almost see his eyebrows knitted together, and hear the low growl in his voice as he walked circles around Mark, sizing him up. Mark was actually the taller and bigger out of the two, but Donghyuck's personality was more dominant than Mark's was. "You don't see anything other than these walls, Mark. Live a little, please. We were born wild; we're not meant to be stuck in someone's house taking care of their needs. We're supposed to take whatever we want. What do you not understand about that? Has domestication really turned you into a brainless pet? Remember your roots."

Mark couldn't think of a time where he actually wanted to be wild like Donghyuck. He was alive. He had food on his plate and people around him to relieve his boredom. Being a brainless pet didn't sound too bad to him. It meant he didn't have to make decisions on his own, and his life would be simplified tenfold. He had no desire to have any rights. People who worked around the clinic said it was something to do with his " omega hormones ", whatever that meant. Mark didn't understand the technical terms of his life, he just settled with whatever card he was dealt and went with it. 

On many nights, he was curious about it. Not really interested about actually going, but curious on why Donghyuck did it. What was there to gain from leaving at night? His arm was wrapped around the heavy chain, absentmindedly curling his fingers around them just to feel the momentary cool agianst his skin. Donghyuck was probably far away, doing things only the moon knows. Mark was completely okay with domestic life, but that didn't mean he didn't want to be.. Introduced to the world. He wanted to go places with his future owner, and have a proper training to satisfy the needs of those who own him. 

He'd been in the adoption clinic since he was young; he'd been told his prime time to be adopted was when he was just a pup. And now, he was nearing the age where any adopters were there to own him as a master.

Both terms, owned and adopted, were used informally by the clinic. Adoption was to be taken in as part of a family like a housepet or a companion. But ownership meant that he would be a mate of the master he was taken in by. Owned pets had to have a set of rules they had to follow every day while living with their owner. Mark heard around that they had no rights as an owned pet. That they only lived to serve and please their master. He could only dream about the days were everything was laid out for him already, from what he ate to how he dressed. 

But now, as he laid in his warm and fluffy bed, he started to doubt what he was worth. He was a purebreed, with the prettiest tail that he spent an hour every day just combing and washing the white fur through to make sure it was silky and smooth. Years living in the same adoption clinic throughout his youth made him feel low on certain days, like the aftermath of the hormonal rush during heat when he body felt empty. Mark just wanted to know if he was good enough to be adopted. If that was the one solid thing he definitely wanted in this world; he wanted to have a use. He wanted to be important to someone. Donghyuck once described Mark was "the perfect pinup doll, or trophy wife."

"Mark?" The staff Dongyoung's voice woke him up from his half-asleep daze, the keys clinking together in his hand as he shook them. "What are you doing awake? Have you been asleep at all today?"

Mark's eyes properly focused, picking up his head habitually after hearing the familiar jingle of the keys. Had he really been awake all night thinking about this? He knew he went in and out of consciousness and dreamless sleep, but he felt exhausted to an extent it drained the ability to move his muscles. 

"Yeah. I was asleep."

Dongyoung shook his head in worry, loosening up Mark's collar while he unlocked his restraints. He always made sure the small bow was in the middle of his neck, dusting off whatever dirt got on the silk of the collar. Mark was compliant in wearing the collar, only taking it off when it needed to be cleaned and when he was bathing. Usually even then it was put on immediately after, the fabric that once felt uncomfortable now feeling as natural as wearing pants or a shirt. "Are you sick? Would you like to go to the nursery? I believe Ten is in there feeding one of the pups."

"I might," Mark hummed, uncurling and stretching in his bed. The muscles in his legs tensed, relieving a little of the built up pressure in his body. "Dongyoung, can you do me a favor and massage my back? Just for a moment, please?"

"Sure, since you're always so good," Dongyoung's weight made the mattress dip down slightly as he climbed onto the bed, sitting on his knees right at Mark's lower thigh. His calloused fingers worked their magic, running across his spine before taking a moment to rub his thumb across the end of his shoulder blades, then work down back to the small of his back. Dongyoung was his favorite person to get massages from. He effortlessly had that touch that made the pain in his tense muscles melt away. 

"Mark, you need to promise me that you'll sleep better at night. Donghyuck is safe, there's no need to worry too much about him," Mark shivered slightly at Dongyoung's tone, nodding his head slightly. He had no idea how Dongyoung knew about Donghyuck, but something told him that there was no reason to be worried for his best friend. Maybe it was that Mark knew Dongyoung was a sweetheart who would always make sure Donghyuck was safe every night and morning. 

"I promise."

Dongyoung decided it was in his best interest not to push it, getting off of Mark's legs and his bed. "Alright, now if I were you, I'd go visit Ten in the nursery. Unless you think you can beat Kun when he comes to say hi."

Mark rolled over onto his back, twirling his tail around his fingers. He was pouting slightly, but looked like he was going to bust out laughing at any second. "Yeah, there's no way that's happening. Kun is obsessed with Ten's milk. I don't think dying is in my to-do list today."

"I don't think it's in your list today, either. So you might want to go before Kun gets there."

After helping Mark sit up, Dongyoung straightened a few tuffs of fur that were standing out on his fluffy ears. Mark's ears always looked more like a cat's than anything else, pointy and a little too large for his head, a contrasting bright white against his soft brown hair. Dongyoung made sure his collar matched the white of his fur; the silky white collar topping off Mark's angelic looks. Mark Lee was the purebreed pride of the adoption clinic.

"Ten will clean you up a little more," he said, unsure where a brush was so he could brush Mark's hair down. "Do you want me to walk you there, or do you think you can do it yourself, baby?"

Mark pretending to think for a moment, snatching Dongyoung's hand with a big grin. "Duh, I wanna walk with Doyo."

Dongyoung protectively held onto his tiny hand, letting him get off the bed before he lead Mark out of the room. "Where are your roommates, anyways? It's not like Jeno or Jaemin to ignore the rules. Not that I'll tell."

"They all decided it was a night to get laid. They're probably in some empty room fucked out," Mark answered, shrugging slightly. "Do you know where Donghyuck is?"

"Yeah, he should be with Ten."

"Is that why you keep telling me to go to Ten?"

"Only a little bit. The other reason is that you just look so cute curled up in his lap drinking milk."

"I'm not a pup anymore, you know that, right?"

Dongyoung laughed softly, closing the door after they walked out of his room, "I know you're not a pup anymore. But that doesn't mean you can't be small and tiny still."

Mark didn't answer, contented just to listen to Dongyoung talk about how it was okay to be little. The nursery was on the other side of the clinic, on the side were the pups' rooms were. He wasn't always leaking milk like Ten was, but he did enjoy to volunteer with taking care of the young pups. They were always so cute and loved when he came around. If he found himself bored throughout the day, his favorite boredom killer was to swing around to the nursery and play with the pups that were waiting on getting a turn with Ten or another milking hybrid.

The nursery's walls were recently painted baby pink, with toys all around the floor and four or five bean bags in every corner. A few of the pup's ears perked up upon hearing Dongyoung and Mark's arrival, bright eyes getting brighter as they recognized who came in.

"MARKIE!!" Little Hyeonjin yelped, nearly tripping over a plastic train set as he rushed up to hug him. Hyeonjin was one of the smaller boys, but with his entire body weight tackling Mark, he felt himself being pushed back with the boy's hug. He was loud, and was currently teething. His teeth were sharper than the average hybrid's, his canine teeth coming to small points similar to Donghyuck's. 

"Hey, Hyeonnie," he greeted, picking up the child in his arms. Hyeonjin wrapped his legs around Mark's torso, almost choking him with how tightly he was holding onto his neck. "Did you miss me? I visited yesterday."

"You visited yesterday? Hmm.. I don't think I remember that," Hyeonjin mumbled through chewing on the fabric of Mark's shirt. 

"Do you need to get your memory checked out? I think they've got a term for that."

"What?"

"Short-term memory loss."

Mark gently sat the giggling child down on one of the bigger bean bags that circled around Ten. "Alright, do you wanna go play with Dongyoung?"

"Are you here for Ten and not me?" the child pouted, crossing his small arms against his chest.

"Actually I'm here for Donghyuck. And you, because you're my favorite pup ever."

"Really? I'm your favorite?"

"Yep. Now go play with Dongyoung. I'm pretty sure he told me you were his favorite pup too. He'd probably be really happy to get a hug from his favorite right now."

With a little help from Mark, Hyeonjin got out of the bean bag and rushed over to Dongyoung, giving him the same treatment Mark got when he entered. Mark shot Dongyoung a playful grin and stuck out his tongue, squeezing between the bean bags to be included in the circle that Ten usually created for himself out of whatever he could find. 

Donghyuck barely looked over from where he was curled up in Ten's lap where they sat on the powder blue blanket, his lips curled around Ten's puffy nipple. Streams of Ten's warm, fresh milk dribbled down his chin, soaking the collar of his shirt. Donghyuck looked like he hadn't slept much either, his hair messy and the colorful calico fur of his ears jutting out in all directions. 

"Hyuck, do you ever take care of your ears?" Mark whined softly, falling down onto his knees so he could make sure Donghyuck was clean and taken care of. He searched around for a brush, finding it hiding behind a stuffed bunny. "Donghyuck, let me brush your hair."

Donghyuck scrunched up his nose, but didn't stop him as he brushed down his messy hair. Mark was always taking care of him like this, while Donghyuck protected Mark and cared for him in his own alternative way. They worked together well; it was sort of hard not to be able to find their center of gravity when they'd known each other for years. 

Ever since Donghyuck arrived at the adoption clinic when he was a younger pup, Mark had been there. Mark was even a goody-two-shoes back then. It'd only been recently that Mark started to actually break rules, even if they were small ones. He would actually sneak out after dinner to politely ask for some more food, even if it were against the rules to ask for more. It wasn't really completely breaking the rules, the staff were always ready to bend some rules just to keep him happy, but it was a step up. 

Once Mark found Donghyuck's hair to be satisfactory, he sneakily snuck a kiss onto his cheek when he thought no one else was looking. Mark was the kind of person who always got shy about public affection, but he knew Donghyuck loved to be smooched at any time and learned to deal with it. 

Mark and Donghyuck were a package deal. If someone had an issue with Mark, Donghyuck was always there to settle it. If Donghyuck was in trouble with the rules and regulations of the clinic, Mark always found some way to get him out of it. Donghyuck's wild side always got even worse if he was punished. He didn't learn that way, it only made him want to act out more. And whatever he wanted, he had the mentality that he deserved it for some reason or another. That everything should be his and Mark's to play with. 

At the front desk, the head of the clinic shook hands with a tall, dark man. He glanced down at the paperwork, reading through the entire chunk of text, deciding that if something went wrong, there was always a way to get out of the paperwork. He was a lawyer, he knew all of the little tricks like that. 

"I think I know the perfect hybrid for you, Mr. Seo. Would you like to accompany me to the nursery for a while?"

"I'm not looking for a pup to adopt. I'm looking for an omega to own," he pointed out, making sure she was aware of his intentions. The woman nodded, walking out from behind the desk to show him the way.

"Mark isn't a pup. He's just always at the nursery."

"Mark? Is that his name?"

"Mark Lee is his whole name, sir."

"Cute."


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions, decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.  
I honestly forgot I had an a03 account. Seriously, I forgot about it. It was in my wips for so long until I actually looked at it, and by then I lost interest.  
But the interest is back !!!

Donghyuck's teeth dug into Mark's sensitive neck, his body flush on top of the older boy's with his arms pinned. No matter how hard Mark fought to take control, there was only one method he could think of that would give him an advantage, but if it went wrong, there was no coming back from it. Donghyuck was simply stronger than him, easily able to force him down on his back during the play fight and take control to him. Twisting his lower body slightly, he hook his leg around the other's knee. 

His weight shifted as his knee buckled underneath him, giving Mark a slight advantage he'd never once had during any of their practicing fights. 

"Mark Lee, winning in a play fight? Amazing," Ten teased, his voice airy and light, slightly feminine sounding. Hyeongjin was sound asleep in his lap, rocked asleep by Ten's gentle shuffling around and occasional hum of whatever tune was stuck in his head for that instant. Mark looked past Donghyuck's shoulder to glare at the motherly hybrid. That was his mistake when he had the advantage, and his playmate saw it. 

"Don't look away from me, Markie!" Donghyuck growled lowly, his fluffy hair tickling Mark's forehead slightly, barring his teeth at him. Hyuck's grip on his wrists tightened, and he dipped down again to bite at his neck once more, his teeth dangerously close to making another mark on his neck before Mark let out a pathetic cry, pleading for him to get off of him.

Hyuck rolled off, sighing dramatically as he ran a hand through his hair, shaking it slightly as a weird way out any tangles that didn't really work. "You never put up much of a fight. I need to train you or something."

"More like you put up too much of a fight. You need to take it easy," Mark rubbed his neck, feeling the indentations all along his neck, imagining how red that area was; it was sensitive to the touch and a little painful, not that he would openly admit that to Donghyuck and fuel his already high pride.

Scoffing with obvious discontent at his pliant and soft nature, Donghyuck settled his head onto Mark's leg, non verbally asking for some affection after their oh-so brutal fight to the death. He contented himself with Mark's light touches as he brushed through his hair, finding that Mark's soft, gentle hands were amazing for soothing his tensed body. He mentally concluded that it wasn't worth arguing with him any more at this time, that he could try again to explain the wildness in their veins later that night when everyone had gone to sleep.

The impulse of the hunt and spontaneous unruliness of the untamed world couldn't just be taught like a school lesson, though. How was Hyuck supposed to show Mark the world he's so blind to without him being overwhelmed and shut it out? He wanted to show him how the lights sparkled differently when you were outside without a collar, free to do whatever you please. He wanted to show Mark how light it felt to be free from trying to be perfect, because he was perfect with his own mind. He tried to explain it to him with words, he tried to show him through actions. Mark wasn't going to listen. Donghyuck was beginning to think Mark would forever be a pup, still wanting to be nursed, given tasks by someone with more "power" over him, and lulled to sleep with a song.

Partly, Donghyuck just wanted to show Mark that he was perfect just the way he is. But Mark had such a strong desire to please, to be told he was good at something and receive praise, he didn't see the pristine figure he'd grown in to. Donghyuck mentioned whenever he could that he wasn't going to always get that praise that he wanted. That sometimes he would have to love himself for the things he does when they don't get recognized from other people. At the same time, he knew how sad Mark got whenever he felt like he was being ignored or if something he worked really hard on barely got noticed, so he tried to spare a few compliments here and there, for Mark's sake. 

"Mark, someone's here to see you."

The voice shook Hyuck. Lady Mihyeong never visited the nursery unless someone was being adopted. He'd heard that voice before, too. It was the " don't mess up this for me or I'll have your head " stern voice she used for the excitable pups about to be adopted. Somehow, Donghyuck thought the tone of her voice was more aimed at him than it was at Mark. Everyone knew Mark wanted to be owned more than anything, there was a very little chance he was going to actually mess it up.

Mark turned his head from where he sat on the floor, sitting up on his elbows when he realized he couldn't see past the beanbags. Sure enough, the Lady was standing at the doorway, her soft looking blue dress form-fitting and elegant as usual. Beside her, though, was a man Mark didn't know the name of. At first glance, he seemed really scary. He wore the gaze of someone who was only there for business, not for playing with pups. He even seemed to scare the Lady; Mark could tell by the way she wore her tight-knit, thin smile with very little emotions in her eyes.

Hyuck had the urge to hold Mark back and tell him that he couldn't go, that he'd just have to stay here with him and snuggle on the carpet flooring of the nursery while bantering back and forth. He did let him go, though, but he wasn't below glaring up at the new arrival like he was something he'd stepped on. The man took one look over at him, and Hyuck was more than a little ready to jump up to claim Mark was his and it didn't matter who the man was, he wasn't getting him. 

"Mark.." Donghyuck started, holding onto Mark's wrist before he could completely get up. Mark looked at him, his eyes wide with excitement. All Hyuck could do was sigh and let go of his arm, mumbling quietly that it wasn't important. Mark leaned in for a kiss, stopping halfway when he noticed everyone was staring at him, and he was making the man wait for him to get up. He rushed to get up, almost falling on his own tail in the process. He turned to pout at whatever made him trip, feeling silly after realizing it was his own tail.

Mark made it in front of them, although he wasn't entire sure how he made it passed all of the toys on the floor without falling. He assumed it was the amount of time he practiced walking past all of the stuffed animals and little dolls with little pups circling around his feet asking to play. He'd seen so many hybrids get adopted, but it'd never happened to him. All of those fantasies in his head suddenly rushed back in the form of dopamine and endorphins. This couldn't seriously be happening right? Was he going to finally get adopted?

There was a long, drawn out silence as the man stared at him, his attention flicking between Mark's obvious nervousness to Donghyuck's protective and downright possessive glare. The chubbier, dirty-looking calico hybrid was ready to tackle him down right there. The only thing that was stopping him from doing so was Mark. 

"This is the hybrid you were talking about?" Johnny asked, not bothering to look at the woman. "Mark Lee, you said?"

"Yes, sir, this is Mark Lee. He's our purebreed calico. The pride of this adoption clinic, honestly."

"If that's so, why hasn't he been adopted yet?"

The lady went silent, collecting her words before she spoke again, "Those reasons are a bit private. It's nothing bad, just a bit of... Well, a business choice. If you must know, we'll discuss it later while you're doing the rest of your paperwork."

Johnny already knew what she was talking about and decided not to pry any longer. The owners of the adoption clinic kept this hybrid here, probably for his entire life since he was a pup, so they could train him into the perfect pet and sell him for a higher price. While it was inhumane to ruin his chances of having a family to take care of him, she was right when she said it was a business choice. 

From what he could see, he was what was considered a perfect pet. He had amazing posture, a cute and tiny figure, nicely cleaned snow white fur on his ears and tail, and the shyest, most submissive look on his blushy face. He awkwardly bounced around between his feet, his tail slightly flicking at the end uncomfortably. 

"Mark.. That's your name, right?" Johnny asked, more intrigued about his personality than the way he presented himself. 

Mark snapped out of his trace immediately after hearing Johnny's slightly teasing voice. Was he being too awkward? What was he supposed to actually do while being practically interviewed for a potential ownership? Was he supposed to introduce himself during the silence? More importantly, did he already screw up? "Huh? Uh, yes. Yes, sir. That's my name."

"Where you born here, in Korea?"

"N-no.. I was born in Canada, but.. Stuff happened, and I ended up here."

"What kind of stuff?"

"... I don't really remember, sorry."

Johnny could tell he wasn't lying, that he really had no recollection of what his life was like before the clinic. He might have been too young to remember anything before then. He glanced quickly at the hybrid behind him peaking out of the bean bags, "Is he your friend?"

Mark quickly looked behind him at Donghyuck, confusion on his face for a moment like he didn't understand what Johnny was talking about before it dawned on him. Donghyuck's face changed from a snarl with his sharp canine teeth on showcase as a warning to an angelic "I wasn't doing anything to scare him off" kind of smile. "Yeah, of course I do. That's Donghyuck. He's my best friend."

"Your best friend? Have you known each other for a long time?" Johnny could understand how it felt to have a best friend as protective as Donghyuck was; for years he and Jaehyun were connected at the waist until they became romantic lovers. That transition had been natural and easy, like it was suppose to happen in the first place. And by the way Donghyuck looked at Mark as if he were his entire world, he knew Donghyuck thought of Mark as Jaehyun thought of him. 

"Yup! I've known him since he came here when I was.. Uh... Four? Four or five, I can't remember which."

The lady beside Johnny coughed, "So, Johnny, have you made your decision? Sorry to rush you, but I have to escort another potential owner in twenty minutes around the clinic."

"I have. I think he's perfect."


End file.
